Shadow Boom: No Such Thing As Perfect
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place after episode 49. Team Shadow are stuck with D.B Platypus teaching them how to be role models perfectly but with everything they're being told by him, they need to find a way to stop this and just be what they really are.


**There's no such thing as being perfect at everything. Its about who you really are. The real you. There are things we are good at and those that we're not. Everyone is not always perfect at anything.**

 **Always be yourself.**

 **Shadow and official characters belongs to (c) Sonic Boom.**

 **Nebula and Hex belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Team Shadow was at Meh Burger having lunch. Shadow was still the same when he gets annoyed with Dave the Intern being a doofus.

"Man, how long am I gonna appear on the TV show?" Shadow muttered, thinking about the episode that he'll appear in.

"Have patience, Shadow. There are only 3 more episodes left" Nebula said, having her cheeseburger.

"I know, I know. And what's taking Hex so long with getting her meal?" Shadow asked. They both looked at their cobra friend waiting for her cheeseburger. Unfortunately she was getting irritated by Dave's paddle ball whenever he's on break.

"Here's your meal" Dave gave her the cheeseburger on the food tray.

"Finally, you're so slow you villainous nutria rat!" Hex hissed with her forked tongue sticking out and walks to her two friends at the table.

"What is he that you said?" Shadow asked.

"He's a nutria. A river rodent" Hex said.

"Oh. Never heard of that type of animal" Shadow said, sipping on the soda and…. "*Burrrp*" he burps out loud.

"Nice one" Nebula chuckled.

 ***WHIIIIIIISSSTTTLLLLEEEE***

"OW!" Team Shadow covered their ears from the loud whistle blow from the male platypus.

"It is very rude to burp in public, young hedgehog" D.B. Platypus said.

"Who the heck are you?" Hex glared.

"I'm D.B. Platypus and I'm here to offer you role models, no violence intended. And do you want to sign in?" he asked them, holding a paper out.

"Us to do role models? No thanks" Shadow said.

"And why do you want us to be role models? Dude, violence happens all the time when it comes to fighting bad guys" Nebula crossed her arms.

"No it's about being nice and peaceful. Violence does not always happen. If you succeed in role models, you get a golden prize for it. But on one condition if you disobey I blow this whistle" D.B. Platypus showed his whistle pipe and the prize.

"Very well, we'll try it" Hex said.

"This is gonna be a long day" Shadow muttered.

 **xxx**

Later, they were at the beach to try to make the best fruit drink.

"A true model knows how to do an perfect fruit drink and also to remind you all, you are not people anymore, you are role models!" D.B Platypus said, warning them with the whistle pipe. The group had different kinds of fruits like banana, oranges and pineapples.

"Also, if you try the best drink, you get a positive result" he added.

Hex used her forked tongue to smell the fruit drinks but was interrupted by the whistle.

"Hex, do not use your tongue like that! Use your nose!" D.B. Platypus said.

"Hello? I'm a cobra and I don't have a nose" Hex glared.

"So those nostrils you have are useless?" He asked her.

"Yes, my tongue works like a nose!" Hex snarled.

D.B. Platypus ignored her and continues, "Alright, get ready to taste the drinks and say what you think"

The three in the group began mixing the fruits in the mixers and after it's finished they tasted them each.

"Well?" D.B Platypus asked them.

"It tastes very good" Shadow said in a low angry voice.

D.B. Platypus blew the whistle at Shadow for being a grumpy hedgehog, "Ahem, positive answer please" he demanded Shadow.

"Fine. It tastes very good!" Shadow did his best fake happy voice.

"Good, and you Nebula?" D.B. Platypus asked Nebula.

"Very good" Nebula said in a fake happy voice.

"Good and you Hex?" D.B. Platypus checks how Hex is doing.

"It's very tasty, the best thing I've tasted" Hex lied.

"Good. Now for the next one" D.B. Platypus said.

 **xxx**

They saw the villagers screaming in panic from being chased by Eggbots and Team Shadow is about to go and help them when D.B. Platypus comes in the way.

"No fighting! Talk to the bad guys and reason with them" he said to them.

"Hey! Talking to bad guys is not gonna help when there are people in danger! There are children around here that are in danger!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"No. Wear these protective googles" D.B Platypus gave them to Nebula.

"No thanks...AARGH!" she got the whistle pipe sound again, "Okay, fine!" she puts them on, "I'm not even a child" she muttered.

"That's it I quit" Hex muttered and goes away.

"And you Shadow, wear those and don't try running like Sonic" D.B Platypus gave Shadow a Hawaii shirt.

"A shirt, for battle? Ridiculous… URGH!" Shadow got whistled again.

"Ah ah, positive, you are a model remember" D.B. Platypus said.

Nebula lifts up the Eggbot with her super strength and is about to toss it in the air.

"NO! Don't destroy it, put it down gently" D.B Platypus screamed.

"How many times am I gonna be told to not do anything but orders?" Nebula asked him.

"Until it's done. The kids love role models" D.B Platypus said.

"No, they like heroes in actions, not models doing nothing, it's not fair" Shadow tells him off.

 **xxx**

Hex was feeling angry by that annoying platypus telling others to do something perfectly. Walking in the deep jungle by herself while thinking. That is until she hears a wild snake talking to her.

"There's no such thing as perfect" the male non-mobian snake said.

"Huh?" Hex asked.

"You are beautiful as you are, Hex. You can do anything. It's your imperfection" the non-mobian snake said.

"Is it? Well I got to tell the others" Hex said.

 **xxx**

Shadow was now wearing foam caps on his spikes, safety gear equipment on his knees and elbows, and boxing gloves. Nebula was wearing boxing gloves too from using her energy blasts and unable to use super strength.

"You see kids? That's role modeling" D.B. Platypus said.

"They're gonna get killed out there!" the young monkey said.

"Yeah! If they don't do something the village is gonna get destroyed!" the young walrus said.

"Boooooo!" the kids boos at D.B Platypus. Then Hex rushed in and threw her bad luck spells on some of the Eggbots. Nebula looks at Shadow and nods, taking off their equipment for safety.

"Shall we?"

"After you" Shadow smirks and spin-dashes the robots and broke some with his chaos rage. Nebula used her energy blasts and blew up every robot she saw. The crowd cheered except for D.B Platypus. After defeating all the robots, they go over to him.

"Are you all nuts, get back to being models!" He shouted after them. Shadow then smirks and goes up to him, glowing bright red with an evil look on his face.

"There's one thing I want to say now" Shadow glared at him evilly.

As we go off-screen to the village area, a red explosion bursts up from Shadow's chaos blast.

 ***KABOOOOOOOOOOM***

Now as we see what really happened from the off-screen, D.B. Platypus was covered in black ash from the explosion and faints on the ground.

"Well….I feel better already" Shadow grinned and powers down.

"The work is done. No more model thing. You see kids? There's no such thing as being perfect" Hex said.

"Yaaah! You guys are the best!" the kids cheered on them.

"Good bye phony teacher" Shadow looked down at D.B Platypus and walked away.

The end.


End file.
